Life with Two Demons: 勝者も失う
by MarshallLeEvil
Summary: Kyo is running as the new student council president, but her biggest foe, Kazama Chikage is on his way to winning because of popularity within the girls. Souji Okita offered a hand to her, but the guy seems to have other things in mind. (Kazama x OC x Souji)


**A Life with Two Demons: "The Winner also Loses"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****_The Elections_**

She kept on gritting her teeth as she saw her rival boastfully smiling at her disoriented face. He walked at the hallway as girls squealed at him. Kazama Chikage was her biggest foe in the elections. Kyo was trying to run as the student council president, she was very confident. Kazama smirked at her, making her more pissed. There were two guys with him, Shiranui Kyo and Amagiri Kyuuju.

"Hello Kyo. Oh! You have the same name as me," Shiranui greeted at the girl who was fuming mad.

"No, your name is spelled as 'Kyou'," she replied.

"Don't try to change my name. We're both named 'Kyo'." He poked her forehead.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" she shoved his hand away.

"Shiranui, enough," Amagiri interrupted, Shiranui shrugged.

Kazama examined the girl's face, her eyes were like the full moons at night and her hair was short in a very dark shade of coal-black, quite the same as her delinquent brother's appearances, except for the feminine features and her curly hair.

"Not half bad…" he commented.

"Don't compliment me, you boob," she snickered.

Kyo hated men for all her life, she didn't really have any bad experience with them, but she just couldn't stand them. Her relationship with Kazama since they were kids may have made her hatred worse. Ryo, her brother was good friends with Kazama ever since they were in grade school, but sadly they stopped hanging out with each other because his favorite sister told him not to.

Still disappointed by the poll results on who might be the chance to be the new president, Kyo turned her back on her rival to avoid more trouble in public.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kazama held onto her wrist, it seemed that he was insulted when she called him 'boob'. "I'm not done talking to you."

"Unhand me," she aimed her foot to his unguarded crotch, but Amagiri caught her and threw her back, "Wow," she balanced herself with one hand as she made a handstand then stood firm, growling at Kazama's group.

"My apologies Ms. Kyo, but we'd like to settle this with a speech this coming Monday, we hope you'd like to cooperate rather than use violence against us," Amagiri explained.

She fixed herself and gave a slight nod, "Very well, I see no reason to refuse a peaceful competition." _Damn pacifist… _

Kazama laughed, "I wish you luck, Kyo-san," Kazama waved at her as he left with Amagiri and Shiranui.

xXx

Kyo, while walking to and fro at the hallway kept on thinking on who'd be the members of her party, she still hasn't come up with a name too, and one teacher nominated her, it was forced too. She kept her grades up and her reputation, she can't let her brother's unlawful image get the best of her. The recent poll result paper was on her hands, she crumpled it and disposed of it. _I better work harder for the last poll…_

The trash she threw away was thrown back at her, "What the…? Who did that?!" she looked behind her and saw a hand waving at her and heard whistling sounds at the end of the hall.

She went to the direction then saw a brunette grinning at her, "Hello~ I hear you're in a disadvantage with Kazama-san."

"I don't talk to strangers easily, so make it quick."

"With that attitude? Only your bro will vote for you," his grin grew wider as he jumped to her side and went closer to her ear, "I can help you."

"Hmmm… you are right. I'm a bit of in need of a hand especially from you, the second most hottest guy in school," it was obvious that girls were after looks and smarts, the guy in front of Kyo would be perfect to run with her, "I'll call you… Sou-tan!" she gave him a thumbs-up.

"Ahahahaha! I'll kill you," obviously he didn't like the nickname.

"Okita will do, right?"

"Yup~ and no need to tell me your name, Kyo-san, the little sis of _Kyo-kun_. So how come I don't see him anymore?" he raised a brow with slight curiosity.

"He got suspended."

"Oh, I see… well give my regards to him," it hinted that maybe Okita may be hanging around with her brother.

"So, how will you help me?"

"Well, I'll join your party-list, and I have some people willing too."

"I'd like to meet these people," she finally smiled at the guy.

"Wait, I'll just call them," he took out his phone and made several calls, "They'll be here any minute."

"All right," she'll learn of his motive first, Okita was rather suspicious, "But, why will you help me in the first place?"

"Let's just say I'm not siding on anyone else this time."

"Really? Then why're you joining the elections?"

"Hmmm… I'll just help you and you just keep your mouth shut. Okay?"

"Ugh, fine."

Kyo heard footsteps getting near, probably the people Okita was talking about, "Sorry senpai, we got in trouble…" the girl that seemed to be in 2nd year panted, her chestnut eyes stared widely at Kyo.

"Souji, you could've called us earlier!" the other kid whined as he imitated their teacher in math, Okita laughed.

"Right, right! That is so like Hijikata-sensei, you should've farted on his coffee."

On the other hand, Kyo remained skeptical about Okita's intentions, "And these two are?"

"Ah! I'm Yukimura Chizuru!" the timid girl bowed at her.

"I'm Todou Heisuke, please to meet you Kyo-senpai," he shook her hand.

"Yes, the little girl will be your secretary and Heisuke-kun will be your treasurer," Okita explained.

"And you?"

"Your vice-president."

"Very well, Todou-kun, please think of a good name for us. I'm very busy today."

"Okay!"

xXx

The day of the speech had arrived, and Kyo and Kazama were already at each other's scary glares at the side of the stage. They were not the only candidates, Chizuru's brother, Kaoru was running too, though he scored the lowest at the last poll results, he didn't give up on beating the other two.

"Dear students, please settle down. Kazama-san please come forward."

The blonde smiled triumphantly at his foes and started with his speech, "Students! Rejoice! Flat-screen TV's in each classroom will be upgraded and there will be free food during Fridays! You know who to vote," his speech ended there and surprisingly he gained a standing ovation and screams from his fans.

"That was it?!" Kyo couldn't believe it, she stood from her seat, one of her eye was twitching uncontrollably from disbelief; the guy gave simple promises, yet gained most of the support.

"It's your turn."

"I know," she stepped forward, standing firm and confident, "Fellow students, must we…" her long speech ended with claps and screams from some of her supporters, her goal was very simple and important, and it was to focus on discipline for students.

Before the program could end, she received a call from a teacher telling her to do some paper works.

xXx

Ryo met his sister by the gate, she was exhausted and sleepy, "How's school?" he asked as he rustled her hair. She smiled and shoved his hand away. The girl was hostile as ever, he was used to it, but sometimes he found her creepy for it, they're siblings, why must she act that way towards him.

"Same. Let's go home, I'm hungry…"

"Kyo-san!" before she could pass through the gate, Okita halted her, "Kazama's party name is the 'E.V.I.L party-list'." Okita must've forgot to tell her earlier, "Yo," he greeted Ryo.

"Yo."

"What?! That boob called his group that?!" the brunette nodded, "And what's ours?"

"The 'N.I.C.E' party-list."

"Who thought of that name?! It's outrageous! This isn't a joke!"

"Ah, speak of the devil," Heisuke caught up with Okita, "Cheers to the guy who made the 'N.I.C.E' party list."

"You! Why'd you passed that name?"

"Souji, told me to do it," the boy countered, his senpai was at fault too.

Before she could fume at him, "Well good news is, you're still second in the on-the-spot poll, congratulations!" Okita smiled, Kyo managed to loosen up because of it.

She sighed, "Second again…?"

Ryo had to interfere at his sister who was about to lose half of her confidence, "Come on sis, at least you're not last," he cheered for his sister.

"Right… and... for that I'll be treating everyone!"

xXx

Kyo took them to a restaurant, she had Heisuke call Chizuru to celebrate. She told them to order as much as they want and whatever they want. Okita was thinking mischievously with her treat to dinner, "I'm not really hungry today so… ten glasses of water for me please," as he signaled the waiter, his index finger was being crushed by Kyo.

"Don't you dare waste my money on ten glasses of water! Each meal comes with a free glass of it, and I'm going for juice today, so drop your order," she threatened.

"I-I'm kidding… though you said to order as much as we want and whatever we want."

The other guys looked away as if they don't know the two, they were making a scene already from their bickering.

* * *

**Is it good? Please leave a review and thanks for reading *bows***


End file.
